The average individual likely utilizes multiple mobile technology applications daily. Some of those applications may be tools to help the user in various ways (e.g., communicating, information gathering, directional navigation, etc.). As applications have become more complicated and advanced with regard to their features, they have gained the ability to process more and more information to further enhance their abilities.
One source of information required for many applications is device location, and by extension the user's location. This allows certain applications to function more efficiently (e.g., if a user is searching for a restaurant, the device application can narrow the recommendations based on the user's location). There are a variety of ways to retrieve a user's location information, (e.g., GPS, Glonass, Galileo, multilateration of radio signals between cellular towers, Wi-Fi connections, etc.). However, some of these methods can be intrusive or can require a user's permission before activation. This permission, however, may not be necessary if the user's device is stationary.